


Caught Staring

by kythen



Series: SASO2017 Bonus Round Fills [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, SASO2017, desperate university students, kuroo tetsurou can (not) flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/pseuds/kythen
Summary: There are bad decisions and there is Kuroo Tetsurou.





	Caught Staring

**Author's Note:**

> > _Prompts:_   
>  [I Like To Dance - Hot Chelle Rae](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0dN38E5UF8)   
>  [Drove All Night (Punk Cover) - The Wildboys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrZbda-pHXA)   
>  [When Can I See You Again? - Owl City](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qM1YMeDsc-M)

He's got Daichi hooked, all long legs, slim, swinging hips and a beckoning gaze that reaches right across the dance floor, accompanied by a knowing smirk once he catches Daichi staring.  
  
Daichi looks away quickly and buries his nose into the glass of something Asahi had just put before him. For the record, he blames Asahi for this. It is his first day at work as a bartender here and Daichi had dropped by to give him some moral support and to assure him that he would do absolutely fine. Not make eye contact with unfairly hot strangers and possibly get dragged into something that would make his night even longer.  
  
Daichi is a busy guy. He doesn't have time for this. He has papers sitting at the back of his mind, at the front of his mind, behind his eyelids when he blinks. He is just here for Asahi and his free drink and then he'll be out of here before—  
  
"Hey," a voice says from beside him.  
  
Daichi glances sidelong and he catches a glimpse of a familiar profile, dressed in black from head to toe and wearing a smirk like it is his best accessory. He has an elbow propped on the counter, his body half-turned towards Daichi in a gesture that screams interest, and Daichi just wants to put his face in his hands so he doesn't look his way. Daichi had been staring for a reason and that reason is coming back to bite him in the ass.  
  
Daichi is a busy guy, a simple guy, but he is also a guy with needs and wants that unfortunately involves the walking disaster next to him. The moment he had seen him dancing, he had thought about slamming him against the nearest flat surface and putting his lips against that smirk of his. Maybe more, but Daichi won't admit it even in the private confines of his head. He has papers to write, he is stressed, and stress does weird things to his brain like finding perfect strangers unfairly attractive and staring at them shamelessly without realising what consequences that might have in a place like this.  
  
"You've been stuck at the bar the whole night," the stranger prompts when Daichi doesn't respond to his casual greeting. "Something on your mind?"  
  
"Not really," Daichi says coolly, which he thinks is an incredible feat considering his current state of mind.  
  
"Well, you've been on my mine," the stranger says, completely serious and completely shameless.  
  
Daichi has to bite the inside of his mouth to stop himself from snorting aloud into his drink and he finds himself turning reflexively to look at the stranger sitting next to him properly. Behind the stranger, Asahi goggles, his eyes wide and incredulous, and Daichi privately agrees with him. If he is lucky, the stranger is going to talk Daichi out of his unfortunate attraction to him.  
  
"I don't think I've done anything to warrant your attention," Daichi tells him.  
  
"But I've obviously done something to catch yours," the stranger responds with an easy smile. "Like what you see?"  
  
"No. That's why I looked away." Daichi knocks back the rest of his drink and nods at Asahi over the stranger's head. "I'll be leaving first."  
  
The stranger looks stricken as Daichi makes to leave and he blurts out, "I'll help you with your thermodynamics paper."  
  
 _That_ catches Daichi's interest, even though he has no idea how the stranger knows about the papers plaguing his mind, and Daichi drops back down in his seat. "What?"  
  
"I'm, ah," the stranger clears his throat awkwardly, "I'm in your physics class, Sawamura. I sit at the back."  
  
There is only person who sits at the back of his physics class and Daichi hadn't even been sure that was a person when it had looked more like a random assortment of sweaters, sweatpants, and hoodies topped with a beanie. The only time he remembers seeing the pile of clothes move is when the TA had handed back their first assignments and Daichi had passed it back to a decidedly human hand sticking out from it. He remembers the name printed on the top of the paper, and the A grade that had accompanied it.  
  
"Kuroo?" Daichi asks, staring hard at the stranger and trying to reconcile him with the moving pile of clothes that had attended his physics class every week.  
  
"That's me," Kuroo says sheepishly. "And before you say anything, I get cold in the mornings."  
  
"I always thought it was because you were wearing pyjamas under everything."  
  
"And that too," Kuroo admits. "It's an 8am class. Nobody looks good at 8am. Except for you maybe." He leers but it is much less effective when the strongest impression Daichi has of him is no longer as a beautiful stranger on the dance floor but an animate pile of clothes which has trouble waking up in the mornings and an enviously high grade in physics.  
  
"Are we still doing the thing where you flirt with me badly and I try to leave?" Daichi asks, raising an eyebrow. "Because I can leave."  
  
"Shame. I thought my offer to help you with your paper was really sexy." Kuroo props his chin on his hand and grins at him. "Why go for the D when you can get an A?"  
  
Daichi can't help it. He bursts into laughter and Kuroo looks delighted, his eyes alight as he watches Daichi. When Daichi had first seen Kuroo on the dance floor, he hadn't expected anything but trouble from someone who looked that good and moved like _that_. He certainly hadn't expected him to catch him staring or to come over and accidentally reveal that he knew exactly who Daichi was from a mandatory science class he had taken to graduate. Daichi wonders if Kuroo realises the implications of that because it is one thing to proposition a complete stranger at a club and another to proposition a classmate you had been sitting behind for almost an entire semester.  
  
"Alright," Daichi stands and glances at Asahi, who had been watching the entire bizarre situation unfold before him nervously, "Now, I'm leaving."  
  
Kuroo looks stricken again. "I, uh, don't have any other earth-shattering revelations to stop you from going this time."  
  
Daichi looks at him and raises an eyebrow. "Aren't you coming along?"  
  
Kuroo scrambles to his feet and the look on his face is almost worth all the bad pick-up lines Daichi had to endure from him. Daichi still has deadlines breathing down his neck but he supposes that if he has someone like Kuroo is helping him with one of them, he can afford to take one night off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me here: [tumblr](http://kythen.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/catcrowcalls)


End file.
